Troie : La Parodie
by Atalante123
Summary: Eh bien comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une parodie de Troie. Chapitre 3 ! Où Achille tient à se renseigner auprès d'une boule de cristal. Euh... Sa mère je veux dire. Excusez-moi. Ma langue a fourché.
1. Oh ! Qu'elle est belle !

Bon alors me voici avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère que je l'écrirais plus vite que l'autre (Avalon : l'amour impossible). 

Résumé : C'est tout simplement l'histoire de l'Illiade mais je la parodie. Simple, non ? 

N.A : Tout ce qui est au véritable auteur est au véritable auteur (dans mon cas Homère&co entreprise), et puis faites pô cr, voilà ! Comme si j'allais m'approprier une oeuvre telle que l'Illiade. Franchement ! Trop bien rédiger pour que se soit moi qui l'ai inventé ! 

Plus sérieusement, je ne m'inspirerait pas du film mais plutôt du livre (lu 45 fois et je suis sur la 46 ° lancé), sauf si dans certain cas ça m'arrange de reprendre une idée du film, ou encore pour le physique des personnages. 

Un dernier bla-bla : vous allez me dire "ouais, une parodie de Troie... ça va pas être génial". 

Forcément ! C'est une histoire sérieuse ! Alors forcément se sera nul (en plus c'est moi qui écrit ! Bonjour le massacre) ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en général c'est les trucs les plus cons qui font rire. Dites moi si je me trompe. 

Bref. Je vais essayer de garantir fous-rires, chutes, pleurs, blagues à 2 flèches (bah oui, les Grecs n'avaient pas de pitis pistolets à l'époque !) et gros mots !! 

¤Ta yeule !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¤ 

Ouais, ouais ! No stress ! Juste en passant, pas de sexe !!! Hors de question ! 

Voili voilou !!!! 

Place à the fic !!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Oh !! Qu'elle est belle ! 

_(N.A : je commence là où le film commence. C'est à dire à.....)_

**Ménélas :** _L'ENLÈVEMENT D'HéLÈNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Dieux et Déesses :** Ta yeule, crétin !!!!!! Faut d'abord que le gamin obsédé la drague ! 

**Ménélas :** Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on drague ma femme ! 

**Zeus :** De toutes façon, c'est pas pour de vrai. On fait juste ça pour les gogos. 

**Ménélas :** Aaaaaaaaah ! OK ! Mais on me dit jamais rien à moi ! 

**Agamemnon :** Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on me donne CE frère ?! Gonzesse, va ! 

**Ménélas :** OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!! 

**Aphrodite :** Euh, dites, avec les filles on se demandait pourquoi on fait pas le concours de beauté avec la pomme et tout ça. 

**Zeus** **:** Parce que sinon c'est trop long et de toute façon le public qui connait pas l'histoire depuis le début comprendra rien ! 

**Aphrodite, Athéna et Héra :** Ok. 

**Guerrier :** Si ça vous ennuie pas, on pourrait commencer ? 

**Hector et Achille :** Ben en fait ça tournait... 

**Pâris :** C'est pas grave. Ca mettra les gens dans l'ambiance. 

**Hélène :** T'as toujours de bonnes idées, chouchou ! 

**Autres :** Ahem........ 

**Ménélas :** C'est vraiment juste pour les gogos ? 

Les autres regardent Ménélas avec des yeux noirs comme ça : - - ° ( {= bonhomme désespéré et énervé) 

**Ménélas : **ahem.... et si on commençait ? 

**Pâris :** Oh !!! Qu'elle est belle ! 

**Hélène :** Oh !!! Qu'il est beau ! 

**Pâris :** Oh !!! Qu'elle est ravissante ! 

**Hélène :** Oh !!! Qu'il est merveilleux ! 

**Ménélas :** Oh !!! Que je suis jaloux ! Escuses-moi Pâris, mais ça (montre Hélène du doigt), c'est à moi. 

**Pâris :** Tu as tort de la traiter comme un trophé. Elle n'en est pas un ! 

**Ménélas :** ? 

**Pâris :** Laisses bétom ! 

**Aphrodite** _entourée d'un voile lumineux apparait_ **:** Ménélas, laisses Pâris emmener ta belle, chère et tendre poupée barbie. Athéna et Héra te soutiendront dans ton combat. Quand à Pâris et Hélène, ils ont ma bénédiction. 

C'est alors que les trois déesses concernées arrivèrent en habit de supporteurs. Héra et Athéna étaient vêtues de bleu et de blanc et avaient des banderoles avec écrit dessus : **ALLEZ LES GRECS !!!**, tandis que Aprhodite portait toujours son mince voile sur lequel elle écrivit vite :** ALLEZ LES TROYENS !!!!**

**Ménélas :** 2 contre 1. Hum....... C'est tentant ! 

**Agamemnon :** A la guerre !!! A la guerre !!!!!!!!!!! 

**Ménélas :** Doucement grand frère... Tu n'as besoin de rien Hélène ? 

**Hélène :** Non mon choupinet ! 

**Ménélas :** Alors bon voyage les amoureux ! Je te la confie, Pâris. Elle s'appelle reviens. 

**Pâris :** Seulement si tu la retrouve ! 

Défi des yeux entre Pâris et Ménélas 

Puis aprés plusieurs bises et adieux, Hélène embarque dans une gondole avec Pâris que Hector attache à la tyrème que les esclaves font avancer avec leur pitites rames.

* * *

Voilàààààààà !!! 

Fin du first et very short baby chapter !!!! 

J'attends vos reviews !!!!


	2. Mais quel con !

Tadumtida !!!!!!!!!! 

Et me revoilà !!!!!!!! 

Alors c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de ma parodie avec mon humour à la con ! ;) 

Réponses aux reviews : 

**kayasaora :** merci bien. C'est trés motivant et trés gentil de ta part. Mais au fait, ou est/sont ta/tes fics de Troie ? Je ne la/les voies pas ! Lol ! ;) Bisous à toi aussi. 

**Opale :** je ne sais pas si tu reviens sur ce site ma puce, mais mille merci et gros bizouzazous ! 

**ange-noire :** un seul mot : merci. beaucoup ! 

Voilà, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Mais quel con !

Hector était sur sa zolie trirème quand tout à coup Pâris vint l'opportuner. 

**Pâris :** Dis, Hector, tu m'aimes grand frère ? 

**Hector :** C'te question stupide ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Seulement, je veux pas le faire remarquer. Pourquoi cette question ? T'as fait une connerie ? 

**Pâris :** Vient plutôt voir... 

Et c'est ainsi que Pâris trimbala son pauvre frère Hector qui gueulait comme un malade parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de voir ce que son petit frère voulait lui montrer. La cause de ce vacarme ? La série favorite d'Hector passer à la télé. 

**Pâris :** Mais siiiiiiiii !!!! Tu veras c'est trés joli ! 

**Hector :** Ca va pas nous causer plein d'ennuis ? 

**Pâris :** Meuh non !!!!! Peut être juste que le proprio sera pas content meuh sinon on trouvera une soluce si VRAIMENT y'a un blème. 

Pâris montra ainsi son.... butin à son frère. Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il apperçu..... 

**Hector :** ELLE ?!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Auteure/Narratrice :** Eh !!! J'étais en train de narrer moi ! J'en ai marre qu'on me coupe la parole ! Déjà Ménélas m'avait coupé dans le premier chapter au début. Marre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Hector :** euh.... désolé. Dit-il d'une petite voix. 

**Auteure/Narratrice :** Vaudrait mieux. (GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !) 

**Pâris & Hélène :** Ahem....... 

Hector tire Pâris au dehors. 

**Hector :** Mais t'es complètement malade !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es con ou quoi ?!!!!!!! 

Mais avant que Pâris n'ai pu dire un mot, Hector se dirigea vers le mat et se frappa la tête de façon répétitive contre. 

**Hector :** Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! 

**Pâris :** Et il me demande encore si je suis malade... Hector !!! Mais arrête ! Tu vas t'éclater la tête !!!!! 

**Hector :** Bobo. 

**Pâris :** Ben ça c'était sûr ! 

**Hector :** Non mais tu te rends compte ? 

**Pâris :** Et bien oui, j'ai les comptes. Si je multiplie les % de chance qu'on a de survivre par ceux des dégats et ceux du remboursement non remboursé de la campagne on arrive à : Vous avez perdu. Recommencer,... si vous l'osez........ 

**Hector :** Je ne parlez pas de ça ! Andouille ! 

**Pâris :** De quoi alors ? 

**Hector :** Tu es prêt à provoquer une guerre pour cette femme ? 

**Pâris :** Eh bien, oui, je l'aime. 

**Hector :** Laisses-moi faire la liste de femmes que tu as aimer. 

Alors en n1 : la voisine de Pénélope 

n2 : Marie-Claude 

n3 : Fabienne 

n4 : Aphrodite 

**Aphrodite** _apparaître de nul part avec un air faussement méchant et faussement énervé : _Comment ça ?! Je ne suis pas numéro 1 ? 

**Hector & Pâris** _d'un air faussement peureux :_ euh..... non. 

**Aphrodite :** Ah bon ? Pas grave. 

**Hector :** Bref. 

n5 : Mme Pervenche 

n6 : Mlle Rose 

**Pâris :** On joue pas au cluedo ! 

**Hector :** C'est dingue. Tu te souviens même plus de tes anciens amours ?! 

**Pâris :** Pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens plus que d'Hélène. 

**Hector :** MAZETTE ! Mais alors.... Bon, on verra ça une fois à Troie. 

**Pâris :** Alors on la garde ? 

**Hector :** Je veux surtout pas que tu chiale dans mes jambes le restant de ma vie. Bon, où en est rendu mon film ? 

----------------- 

Pendant ce temps à Lacédémone, ou plus courament, Sparte. 

**Ménélas :** HéLÈNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Où ES TU ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Soldat :** C'est maintenant qu'elle est partie. 

**Ménélas :** Ah bon ? 

**Soldats :** Mais quel con !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Agammemnon :** Je l'ai toujours dit : c'est une gozesse ce type ! 

**Ménélas :** T'es pas sensé être là ! 

**Agammemnon :** C'est toujours mieux que de pas savoir où est sa femme ! 

**Ménélas :** Nianiania et patati et patata ! -tire la langue- 

**Agammemnon :** Je désespère. 

**Hermione :** De tout façon mon père c'est un con. 

**Agammemnon :** Bien dit ! C'est pour ça que ta mère l'a trompé. Retourne dans ta chambre. 

**Ménélas :** Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait pas planifié la guerre chez moi pour changer ? 

**Agammemnon :** Je te préviens, on prend pas Achille dans notre équipe ! 

Mais alors que vont faire les grecs ? Sans leur héros, ils sont perdus !!!!!!!! 

* * *

Et voilà. C'était le deuxième chapitre de la parodie de Troie.

Pâris : on avait pas caler ! 

Priam : Aurais-tu l'obligeance, mon fils, de parler comme il se doit en dehors de ton rôle ? 

Pâris : Oui père. Veuillez m'excuser. 

Priam : Ce n'est rien. Je me rappelle encore quand j'étais jeune...... 

Auteure : STOP !!!!!!!!! Plus un seul mot ! 

Hector & Achille : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? 

Priam les regarde méchamment. 

Hector & Achille : Que vous arrive-t-il donc, Atalante ? 

Atalante (la vraie !!!!) : Elle a un numéro ! 

Hector & Achille : 123. 

Auteure123 ; euh...... Atalante123 : Ben il va encore nous débiter un truc sur sa jeunesse et ça va de nouveau être chiant !!!! 

Ménélas : Elle a pas tort ! 

Agammemnon : T'as gueule ! 

Dieux et Déesses : C'est pas fini oui ?! 

Atalante & la 123 : Mais c'est les 2 bip qui font chier ! 

Zeus : VOS GUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEULEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! (vos gueules) 

Et là tout le monde se tait parce que personne n'a envie de se prendre une torgnole. 

Tous (on inclus Hermione du haut de sa chambre) : REVIEWS SIOUPLAIIIIIIIIIIT ! (s'il vous plait) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. La venue d'Ulysse et le conseil de Théti...

TADAAAAAAAAM !

Me revoilà.

Alors voici le chapitre 3 de "Troie : la parodie"... 0 O 0 ! 3 de Troie ! Ouahhhhaaahhaaa! C'est comique! ahem... ;-)

Merci à tous de me lire et pour ceux qui m'envoient des reviews un merci particulier.

RAR :

**mione95:**

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Hermione c'est la fille de Ménélas (l'unique bébé fille de Ménélas et Hélène, trop mimi! Pourquoi qu'une seulle fille! Hein! Sont sexistes les Grecs maintenant! Vais régler ça moi, tu vas voir! GRRRRRR!), la princesse de Sparte... Si tout veux vraiment en savoir plus, va sur le grenierdeclio.free.fr (ne mets pas trois "w" devant l'adresse) et puis tu recherche dans la partie mythologie gréco-romaine "Hermione". Simple!

**Ryana:**

Une review courte mais très encourageante. Merci infiniment.

**Nad (Jess...):**

Moi? De bonnes idées? Non! Je trouvais juste que la section Troy manquait d'un petit quelque chose...

Sur ce je te laisse à tes écrits et merci merci merci merci merci! Je t'embrasse ma louloute!

**Geomey: **

Comme je l'ai dit à Ryana, une review courte mais très encourageante. Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse savourer le chapitre 3 de Troie _retient un rire_.

_Hector se la ramène de nul part_

-C'est bon? T'as bien gloussé? On peut commencer?

-Arf arf arf! chapitre 3 de Troie! Ahahahahahahaha !

-Mais pourquoi moi par Toutatis?

- 0 O 0 !

- Ahem... par... Zeus...

coup de tonerre

-euh... bon ben je crois qu'on va y aller... arf arf...

-arrêtes de rire! >>

* * *

Pendant ce temps d'amourettes bienheureuses et de développement d'équipe, voyons un peu ce que font les habitants de Larissa... 

_Deux hommes de belle allure et de forte musculature se battent -O !...enfin s'entraînent..._

S.-V.-P : Bavez pas les filles, merci! ;-p

**Achille :** Tu te défends bien pour une fois, Patrocle!

**Patrocle :** Mon cher ami, sache que je tiens à prendre ma revanche.

**Achille :** Depuis le temps!

Bref, ils se battent en combat amical (est-ce que cette expression peut paraître correcte si on est logique? Se battre amicalement... J'ai quelques doutes...) jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un certain opportun...

**Thétis :** Achille! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas aller à Toie? C'est dangeureux!

**Achille **(tout bas) : heureusement que c'est une parodie... (plus fort) Pas encore, merde! Tu vois pas que c'est d'Ulysse dont on parle!

**Thétis **_confuse_ : ah... mille excuses! Et ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère jeune impoli!

Thétis disparaît et va rejoindre Aphrodite et Héra au hammam.

**Achille :** gnagnagna... _tire la langue_

**Patrocle :** Le bébé à sa maman s'est fait disput...

Achille défia alors Patrocle du regard ne pouvant supporter une telle insulte.

**Patrocle :** ahem... Et si nous acceuillons Ulysse, mon trés cher ami?

**Achille :** T'as d'la chance que ma mère soit dans les parages...

À ce moment précis, Achille reçu une vague puissante en pleine figure.

**Achille :** C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS!

Il jeta alors un javelot vers un arbre, fou de rage,où se cachait derrière...

**Achille :** Ulysse? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière cet arbre!

**Atalante123 :** Je crois qu'on me coupera la parole jusqu'à la fin...

**Ulysse :** Je viens te chercher. La guerre commence dans sort un agenda de sa poche une semaine. On te laisse trois jours pour réfléchir et te préparer si tu es des nôtres. Moi je dois repartir : j'ai des courses à faire, aller chez le coiffeur pour garder ma permanente _se tournant vers Achille_on sait pas combien de temps va nous prendre cette guerre... mais si tu viens avec nous elle prendra pas plus de 3 semaines... et puis plein d'autre trucs. Patrocle, t'es des nôtres?

**Pactrole :** avec j...

**Achille :** CETTE TAPETTE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mdr...

**Patrocle :** Très drôle! Ce sera avec joie que je servirai mon roi.

**Achille :** Quel con!

_Un être svelte, tout vêtu de vert avec les oreilles pointus et un arc et des flèches apparaît suivit de près par un nabot avec un casque en fer et une barbe plutôt fournie_

**Inconnu :** J'entends une voie ringarde dans les airs marins...

**Petit Inconnu :** Et mon cul c'est du poulet.

_Paf! Il disparaissent_

**Voie ringarde au loin :** C'est pas le seul à être con. J'ai un frère qui est dans le même cas!

**Ulysse :** Moi, la science infuse, j'ai compris qui était cette voie ringar...

**Achille :** Te fatigues pas, on a tous compris que c'est Hector... _crie au loin _Eh, Hector!

**Hector :** Ouais?

**Achille :** Ton frère il se bat?

**Hector :** Je préfère pas mais con comme il est je pense qu'il va nous trouver quelques arguments pour se battre. Pourquoi?

**Achille :** C'était juste pour savoir si ça vaut la peine d'envoyer Patrocle.

**Hector :** Ben si y'a Pâris pourquoi y'aurait pas Patrocle?

**Achille :** Ok, merci!

**Hector :** De rien +

**Achille :** ! _à Ulysse_ Et voilà. La question est réglée. Tu peux y aller, mon cher ami Patrocle...

**Patrocle :** Heureusement que tu n'est pas mon cousin comme il le prétendent à Hollywood!

**Ulysse :** C'est où ça Hollywood?

**Achille :** La science infuse ne sait pas ça?

**Ulysse :** Bien sûr que si! C'était pour voir votre réaction!

**Patrocle :** Et c'est où alors?

**Ulysse :** En Espagne!

**Achille et Patrocle :** -' On est à peine pas dans la merde!

**Ulysse :** Bon j'y vais. Ajax viendra te prendre Patrocle si Achille ne vient pas.

**Achille et Patrocle :** Ok. !

**Ulysse + **!

Et Ulysse partit vers l'infini et au-de-là...

**Achille :** Bon, ben moi je vais consultait la boule de cristal...

**Patrocle :** Qui?

**Achille :** La boule de cristal. Ma mère quoi!

**Patrocle :** Ahhhh! Okkkkkkkkk !

**Achille :** Une bande de cons! J'ai jamais vu ça!

Achille s'en alla à travers les sentiers d'orangers et de toutes autre végétations que l'ontrouveà Larissa, comme dans toute les régions méditerranéennes d'ailleurs,afin de trouver conseil auprès de sa mère.

Il arriva devant une petite maison, prés d'une cascade.

**Achille :** MAMANNNNNN !

**Thétis :** Je suis là mon poussin!

**Achille :** Heureusement que j'ai plus 5 ans.

**Thétis :** Tes années d'études auprès de Chiron et de Phénix t'ont rendu très impoli.

**Achille :** Je viens pas pour ça.

**Thétis :** Va à Troie si ça t'amuse. Mais ne compte pas sûr moi pour te venir en aide.

**Achille** _réfléchissant à un bon argument_ : Tu sais... Euh... Y'aura... euh... MAIS OUI! Y'aura tata Héra et tata Athéna!

**Thétis :** Et cette pt d'Aphrodite...

**Achille :** Et parrain Arès, et...

**Thétis :** Tous les dieux du panthéon grec en somme.

**Achille :** Ouais.

**Thétis :** Ahlala... Bon, vas-y. Mais fais attention à toi.

**Achille :** Maman?

**Thétis :** Quoi?

**Achille :** Si je reste ici, il m'arrivera quoi?

**Thétis :** Rien d'important. Tu te marries et t'as des gosses dont je devrais m'occuper avec ta femme pendant que tu te la couleras douce à la plage avec tes potes.

**Achille :** Mais c'est génial! Mieux que la guerre!

**Thétis :** En contre partie, tu ne seras pas connu. On aura oublié ton nom dès que les enfants de tes enfants seront morts.

**Achille :** Ah merde!

**Thétis :** Achille!

**Achille :** Quoi?

**Thétis :** Pas de gros mots ici!

**Achille :** S'cuse-moi. La gloire et la mort ou la vie pépère sans gloire?

**Thétis :**À moins d'un miracle, tu dois choisir.

**Achille :** Maman, pourquoi ai-je ce tempérament belliqueux?

**Thétis :** Parce que ton père était comme ça.

**Achille :** Bon, où est mon casque?

**Thétis :** Pas ici en tout cas. Va voir chez les mirmidons.

**Achille :** D'accord. Merci mamounette!

Achille embrassa sa mère afin de la rassurer sûr sa décision et reparti vers l'aventure de sa vie: la guerre de Troie.

* * *

**Atalante123 :** Et voilà! J'attends vos reviews avec je dois dire la dernière impatience. 

**Priam :** Pour une fois votre phrase est d'un langage qui pourrait paraître soutenu.

**Atalante123 :** N'est-il pas? Je dois avouer que cela confère une certaine dignité.

**Zeus :** Dignité de merde! Où j'ai encore foutu ma crème solaire?

**Héra :** Dans ton placard, Zeuzounet!

**Zeus :** Bordel, Héra!

**Héra :** Quoi!

**Zeus :** Pas devant les autres, merde!

**Priam :** Je suis outré devant tant de vulgarité!

**Zeus :** Oh le vieux chnoque il se la ferme!

**Atalante123 :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. C'est comme ça partout. Ceux qui ont besoin de se valoriser cherchent dans leur langage, leur façon d'être un moyen quelconque de se faire remarquer. Alors que ceux qui sont valorisés par leur fortune ont plutôt tendance à se la peter et à se croire tout permis. Mais la dignité de l'âme, ça, personne ne connaît. Ou plutôt tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne sait ce que c'est.

**Hector :** Euh... on peut arrêter la philosophie? Je rappelles que c'est la fin du chapitre et que les gens aimeraient bien arrêter de te lire.

**Atalante123 :** MECHANTS! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**Les autres** _se bouchant les oreilles :REVIEWS PLEASE !_

_En coulisses_

**Hector :** Arrêtes de chialer! Et voilà chuis énervé maintenant, merde!

**Priam :** le langage!

**Tous :** Merde avec ton langage!


End file.
